


Don't Look to Me For Sympathy

by Inkfowl, LakshiG



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon Rewrite, Kinky, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG
Summary: A take on the 5x05 scene. You know the one.
Relationships: Eduardo Dorrance/Jim Gordon, Lucius Fox/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Don't Look to Me For Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All rights to DC and FOX. They do however, own me, jk jk. Also thank you to Inkfowl for being a fabulous proof reader and human xx.

“You’re protecting a mass murderer. Don’t look to me for sympathy.” James Gordon growled at the raven haired man lying at his feet. Nevertheless, as much as Jim enjoyed watching Oswald Cobblepot fall to the floor, blood pooling from his mouth, he would be lying if he didn’t acknowledge that a part of him felt oddly protective over Oswald. The kingpin’s imploring sea green eyes didn’t help either; and thus, Jim would decidedly intervene if Eduardo got too out of hand.  
However, Oswald didn’t seem so easily moved. He spat out the blood dripping from his mouth, his way of saying ‘fuck you.’ “Fine” Oswald snapped. He knew he could and would get away with bitching at the captain of the GCPD, and by God, if he wasn’t not not going to milk that privilege. “But not with that meathead around.”  
He motioned to the bulky man at the back, who had so graciously pummeled Oswald and discarded him on the floor like a rag doll. Oswald had only been blessed with Eduardo’s presence, and his unruly interrogation methods, from the car ride to the GCPD, but he already hated him. After all, that was not the greatest of first impressions, and something about Eduardo just felt off.  
There was a pause, as Jim debated what to do. He nodded to Eduardo to leave, admittedly grateful at an opportunity to be left alone with Gotham’s former mayor. Thankfully, Eduardo obeyed. The two had come a long way from their secret rendezvous during training. As soon as he was out of sight and the door had closed, Jim found himself extending a hand to the fallen criminal, still feeling a tad guilty for having shot his bad leg.  
Oswald pondered accepting the hand for a moment, then laughed, fighting through the pain to stand up on his own. His way of saying he most certainly did not need James Gordon anymore. However, his heart did give a little at the resulting seemingly disappointed look from the detective. That said, it was critical his old friend knew how inconvenient this whole ordeal was.  
“You know, they say you can judge a man by his friends.” Oswald quipped, pointing his finger mockingly at Jim. Gordon was not intimated, and boldly stepped closer to Oswald, his body language resembling that of a playful beagle pup.  
“Coming from a man who has no friends” Jim retorted, his classic shit eating grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Oswald tilted his head, his pride clearly wounded. Yet, he was unable to offer a fitting comeback. Jim shifted. When the loud mouthed gangster was quiet, it was never a good sign. Jim eyed Oswald, searching for something that would give him away. All he discovered, however, was an overwhelming urge to scoop him up in his arms. Unwittingly, Jim reached out with his fingertips and gently wiped the blood off Oswald’s mouth. Oswald fluttered his eyelashes, unsure how to respond to the unprecedented actions from Gotham’s finest.  
“Talk.” Jim stated, his voice soft, yet also laced with ascendancy. Oswald huffed, but decided to grant the blue blooded man his request.  
“Nygma’s a patsy. He is not a mass murderer.” Surprisingly, what Oswald said was true, if Ed had bombed Haven, there had to be something more behind it. Jim, sensing this too, allowed Oswald to continue. “Puzzles, games, perhaps the odd killing here and there, but hundreds of people, no. That’s not him, you know this.”  
Jim mulled over Oswald’s words for a moment, running through everything he knew about Ed and Oswald and their relationship. Jim felt a stab of jealousy at that last one but he shoved it down like Harvey packing away chili dogs on a stakeout.  
“So who set him up?” Jim pressed, assuming Os would reply but Oswald had other plans, as he fully comprehended just who had the upper hand.  
“Jim,” he laughed, as he plopped down on a chair, making himself at home, “you want information, and I want to go home.” Oswald replied unaffectedly, crossing his arms over his chest. He was right, the two of them always found themselves doing this dance, Oswald’s freedom for valuable intel. Jim knew this deep in his soul, but with Eduardo here he felt a little hesitant and a little angry that his moral compass that had been so strong in training was faltering here now, all because of a pair of pretty eyes. Murderous, corrupt, pretty eyes, he reminded himself, to no avail.  
“Eduardo’s not going to go for that” He muttered, knowing full well it was a half hearted rebuttal.  
Oswald, clearly not having any of Jim’s shit deftly retaliated with “I’m sorry, I thought you were the one in charge.”  
Jim immediately found himself advancing towards the smug man in front of him. He could not help but feel challenged by Oswald’s words, even if he knew that was exactly what he wanted. He hated that he would seize the chance to contradict and prove Oswald wrong, but in doing so would fall prey to the bait that Oswald dangled so effortlessly in front of him.  
“Even if I were to let you go,” Jim rumbled, shifting his body to exert his dominance. “Even if I were to let you go, sooner or later the army is going to come for you. Things are changing in Gotham.” There it was, despite all the back and forth between the two a sense of inexplicable protectiveness reigned. However, Oswald was unshakable.  
“I will take my chances.” He cooly replied, and inched his face closer to the captain’s to affirm his point. Jim huffed with annoyance, but was not surprised at his reaction. Oswald was as pertinacious as Jim was, if not more. Still, he could not help but wish that he would heed Jim’s warnings for once, and prevent the oncoming carnage with Eduardo and the army. Yet at the same time, their shared stubbornness was one of the many strings that kept them bound together. As a result, Jim did not push the staid mobster and Oswald being Oswald seized the opportunity in Jim’s silence.  
“Now, do you want Nygma or not?”  
There it was, the stay- or go- moment. Jim started to reply, but then paused, his heart churning. He cast his eyes up to the ceiling, searching for something divine that could forgive him for his wandering morals. The truth was that James Gordon’s soul was for sale, and everyone knew it, especially Oswald himself. Jim tried to be the devout cleric, steadfast in his ethics and quest for justice. What Jim had been unprepared for was a devil that looked and smelled like heaven and one that consistently put his life in his hands, helping him in turn, subsequently weaseling his way into the self righteous lawman’s heart. Jim swallowed, shame and desire intermixing inside him. After all this time, he ached for Oswald in a way he did no one else. The seemingly pious James Gordon had fallen for the reprobate Oswald Cobblepot, all those years ago on that fateful pier, and through the years, he was the one sin he would never shake. Nor did he want to. The devil was once an angel, and dammit if the ebony haired man wasn’t somehow both.  
“Now do you want Nygma or not?” The gangster repeated, fluttering his eyelashes in not so subtle annoyance.  
Jim scowled, but the little bit of blood that still remained on Oswald’s lips coupled with that infuriatingly pretty and hubristic face, and everything else that had happened between them sent all coherency out the window. Thus, without so much as a warning, he grabbed the kingpin by his tie, only pausing to take in Oswald’s bewildered expression before kissing him smack on that vociferous mouth of his. Jim had kissed Oswald before, and by no means was this their first tryst, but this embrace was something else entirely. He tasted like the usual, intoxicating and incandescent, like a fine whiskey with just a touch of ichor. The combination only deepened Jim’s primitive instincts. He let out a visceral rumble, and guided Oswald to the wall. Their embrace was unrestrained now, their mouths ravenous wolves devouring each other. Oswald somehow managed to embed his gloved hands in the detective’s hair as Jim trailed kisses down his neck, determined to leave a mark on his bird.  
“Fuck.” The kingpin couldn't help but moan as the city’s police captain did things with his mouth on Oswald’s neck and collarbone that could only be described as utterly licentious. He felt Jim grin through his caresses and immediately tightened his grip on Jim’s hair in an effort to show just who had the upper hand. Jim didn’t sway however, and Oswald found himself relaxing, giving in to Jim’s ministrations once more. They both knew that for all their push and pull, power plays, and general peacocking, the two were bound in a unique way that could not be explained by simple science. It was probably why it felt so fitting like this- pressed up against the wall of an interrogation room with Jim’s red- hot kisses sweeping lower and lower subsequently sending shivers down Oswald’s spine. Jim kissed back up to his bird’s mouth, his gaze heated and yet uncertain.  
“Are you sure?” At that, Oswald immediately opened his eyes. Usually, it was Oswald asking the ever conflicted Jim Gordon if he was ready. Alas, as Oswald stared incredulously into the detective’s tempestuous blue eyes, Oswald had never felt so certain in his life. He lifted a hand to caress Jim’s cheek, his heart surging with adoration for this blue blooded cop.  
“Yes,” He said, his voice saturated with passion. “I’m sure.” With that, he kissed his detective fiercely on the mouth, his intentions now crystal clear.  
In merely a matter of seconds after Jim got the green light from Oswald, Jim aptly discarded Oswald’s suit, tie, and gloves. His hands fervidly explored Oswald’s skin whilst his lips left prints that would not easily fade away. Soon enough, Jim’s hands found themselves deftly undoing Oswald’s belt. Jim quickly got on his knees, only pausing to glance up at his lover who nodded. As soon as he did, Jim unfastened Oswald’s belt, and the high handed criminal was laid bare. In this moment, however, ‘criminal' was the furthest from what he looked like right now. It never ceased to amaze Jim of just how resplendent Oswald was. It was easy to see why so many followed him. Just like the charismatic Lucifer and his army. Yet, Jim could not help but feel that Oswald was somehow more akin to God. Either way, Jim was gripped with a fervid desire to worship him, which was exactly what he did. Guiding him with his hands, he began to take the kingpin in his mouth, eliciting noises from Oswald that only grew louder and more frequent as Jim took more of him in his mouth. Jim knew he should attempt to quiet him, but he admittedly enjoyed watching Oswald come undone before him, and thus continued his ministrations. Instinctively, Oswald knotted his hands in Jim’s hair, and bucked his hips towards him, ravenous for Jim’s mouth, wet and hot against his hard cock. As Jim’s tongue swirled around his sex, Oswald could not help but let out an ecstatic scream. While Oswald had an inkling the first time he saw Jim of just how those lips could make a person feel, experiencing it first hand was something else entirely. As Jim brazenly took all of Oswald in his mouth, the learned man was immediately reduced to a mewling animal, lost in a state of utter euphoria and wanton need. His howls only increased as Jim sped up, taking in Oswald like it was his last meal.

“FUCK, JIM, right- right there… AANHH.” Just like that Oswald spilled into Jim’s mouth, his hands firmly knitted in his hair and his breath mercurial. Jim pulled back, Oswald’s seed trickling down his chin. Oswald couldn’t help but ogle at the sight, something about it was so divinely gratifying. Instinctively he leaned down and licked every drop off Jim’s mouth and chin, subsequently pulling him up by his tie to engage him in yet another kiss. Oswald quickly decided Jim was wearing far too many clothes for Oswald’s comfort. Muttering something nonsensical against Jim’s lips, he hastily undid Jim’s shirt and chucked it at the floor, making a mental note to replace the poor heap of fabric later. Oswald involuntarily made a whining noise when Jim was fully shirtless. Oswald didn’t know exactly what cop workouts entailed, but he was certainly grateful for the results. Jim, feeling exposed, blushed, causing Oswald to laugh. That was James Gordon for you, someone who could be so effortlessly filthy in one moment and completely innocent and humble the next. Jim furrowed his face, and shifted self- consciously. This only fueled Oswald’s laughter, as he placed a hand on Jim’s chest to steady himself. Jim Gordon, the man who was so ruthless and righteous was also the biggest dork around. As Oswald calmed down, he looked into those trademark blue eyes and his heart brimmed with an emotion Oswald no longer could deny.  
“I love you.” He blurted. Five years. It had taken five years to admit that simple truth. Now, it was finally out in the open, and there was no coming back from it. Oswald waited with bated breath for Jim’s response, his gaze tentatively fixated upon the sandy blonde cop. There was a silence in the room, but before Oswald could open his mouth to say something to diffuse the situation, James Gordon was kissing him like he never had before. Oswald all too willingly complied as Jim hoisted him up against the wall, making it so Oswald’s thighs had no choice but to wrap themselves around Jim’s waist. Oswald waited impatiently as Jim reached into his pockets to pull out a condom and undo his own pants.  
“You sure?” He asked, rolling the condom on with one hand, keeping Oswald pinned to the wall with the other. In that moment, between seeing Jim’s bare cock and his thighs wrapped around Jim’s waist and well just about everything else, Oswald had had it.  
“For fuck’s sake Jim just well- fucking fuck me already.” While Jim would normally reply, in that second he had no need to, as something far more gratifying was looming on his mind. He quickly went to the desk to retrieve a bottle of lube. Engaging his lover in another kiss, nipping and exploring with unrestrained hunger, he eased a finger inside Oswald. Oswald whimpered, arching his back in wanton need. Jim smirked slightly to himself, before adding another finger. Oswald responded by letting out a primal scream that was loud enough to reach Metropolis. Oswald’s noises continued as Jim skillfully dipped his fingers in and out of Oswald’s hole. When Oswald was primed and ready, Jim carefully aligned himself at Oswald’s entrance, and in one heartbeat, slipped inside him. Oswald leaned his head against the wall as he felt Jim ease inside him. It was like a key going into a lock, they just fit so well but fuck if Oswald didn’t feel every godamn inch of him.  
“Fuck, hnn, J- Jim- oh god.” Oswald couldn’t help but moan, following it with a series of other choice noises and words as Jim began moving his hips, his dick pushing in and out of Oswald with absolutely no mercy. As Oswald’s moans and breaths grew louder and heavier, Jim felt that inexplicable possessiveness creep up on him. A low rumble escaped his mouth as he pulled out of Oswald. Before Oswald could react with anything more than a slightly bewildered expression, Jim was gently lifting the intrepid criminal bridal style, careful not to move in a way that would mess up Oswald’s healing leg. There was a stillness as Jim carried Os to the table and carefully laid him down. Oswald’s sea green eyes were brimming with desire and tenderness. Jim positioned himself above Oswald and eased inside him once again, still taking great caution as to not further injure Oswald’s leg. In a couple of limber strokes, Jim was completely inside of him. He glanced and caught a glimpse of Oswald’s mouth forming a perfect O, that morphed into full screams as Jim bucked his hips, thrusting effortlessly into the helpless gangster. Not so helpless however, as Oswald snaked his arms around Jim’s muscular back and dug in his nails, forcing Jim’s body lower, his face inches away from Oswald’s collarbone. Jim didn’t mind at all, deciding to use the opportunity to make Oswald feel him even more keenly. He weaved his hands around Oswald’s back, lifting him up ever so slightly, his palms touching the now slightly warm tabletop.  
“Oh fuck Jim, yes oh Jesus fuck- AHNNH” Oswald screamed as Jim plunged mercilessly into his depraved hole. The feel of James Gordon’s cock ramming in and out of him whilst his hands skillfully stroked Oswald’s own roused member was something Oswald would define as utter bliss. James Gordon’s touch was the only narcotic Oswald needed and one he craved to no abounds. As Jim’s thrusts quickened, and as Oswald felt his own dick twitch in anticipation, Oswald knew what was coming. Sure enough, Jim nudged his good leg apart so that he could go as deep inside Oswald as humanly possible. No sooner had Jim buried himself inside Oswald, did the gangster grasp the heavenly detective's hands and press kisses against Jim’s shoulder to stifle his screams of utter euphoria. As Jim moved masterfully inside him, his hands entwined with Oswald’s, he felt something grow deep inside him, and for once, he did not fight it.  
“Os- Oswald.” He moaned, burying his neck into the crevice of Oswald’s shoulder before raising his head to meet Oswald in a kiss. The mounting pressure slipping in and out between Oswald’s thighs was too much for Oswald and consequently, he was the first to break.  
“Ji- UNHH.” He whimpered as he spilled his seed, feeling his cum drip onto the table. The feel and sight of Oswald coming undone underneath him was the edge Jim needed. He gripped Oswald’s hands tight enough that his knuckles turned white, thrust, and…  
“Fuck, Os- oh shit shit- UNH.” Jim swore as he felt his body pour every pent up drop of cum inside the warm body beneath him. Oswald’s hands wrapped around his back, a smile tugging at his lips as Jim rode out his orgasm. Panting, a spent Jim pressed a kiss to Oswald’s shoulder before pulling out and moving off him, leaving Oswald breathless and lost in a state of divine contentedness. However, it was short lived as Jim quickly disposed of the damning condom and started to tidy up, hurriedly dressing himself. Oswald sighed.  
“A little help here, Jimbo?”  
“Sorry,” Jim muttered, to Oswald’s surprise. Jim quickly darted back to the table and gently plopped Oswald on the ground. “Here, he murmured, handing Oswald a tissue from a box of Kleenex. Oswald didn’t even want to know. Oswald rolled his eyes at the complete lack of tact of his lover. Nevertheless his heart was brimming with tenderness. As the two efficiently worked so that there would be absolutely no evidence of what the pair had just done, they heard footsteps.  
“Eduardo.” Jim warned. Oswald didn’t need to be told twice, although his hatred for Jim's military pal was growing larger by the second.  
“This way.” Jim pointed at the back door. Oswald nodded, and limped his way to the door, his body more sore than normal, although this was a discomfort Oswald gladly bore. As Oswald opened the door, the city air awaiting him, Jim shifted.  
“Wait,” He said, his face uncertain but nevertheless determined. Oswald furrowed his brows, just a tad miffed.  
“I- I love you too.” He murmured, his gaze as bashful as a child that had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Oswald opened and shut his mouth, his mind mentally doing flips to try to process what he had just heard. Still, he had to be sure he hadn’t totally lost it while they were fucking.  
“I’m sorry, what would you mind repeating that?” He stated, his voice a smidge hoarse from all his moaning. Jim scowled but obliged.  
“I love you. There. Now go before it’s too late.”  
“Sure Jim- but not before doing this.” He pushed through the resulting pain as he leaned on his tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on Jim’s lips. Jim kissed back, a smile forming at the corner of his mouth. When they broke apart, the two couldn’t help but touch foreheads. They soaked in this feeling, they knew the minute they let go it would be back to their harsh reality. For now though, the duo breathed each other in like they were each other’s lifeline and perhaps they were. It didn’t last long, as a loud knock at the opposite door jolted them out of their lover’s reverie.  
“Oh yes, Ed is at Lucius’ apartment. The two have become quite inseparable.” Jim nodded, his hand tracing his mouth- where Oswald’s lips had been as he watched him vanish into the city streets. No sooner had Jim closed the door than the knock came again.  
“Coming.” Jim replied, hurriedly darting to the door. Still, he couldn’t help but grin as he made his way to open it. There was something so freeing in not fighting anymore. Hell, a part of Jim wished he had given in earlier, as he recalled the feel and taste of Oswald. Jim shook his head, trying to put on his best poker face in order to keep him and his boyf- Oswald safe.  
“I know where Nygma’s going.” Jim said matter of factly as he cracked open the door and was confronted with Eduardo. Eduardo eyed him incredulously, before leaning over him to open the door fully, revealing an empty interrogation room that had previously been occupied. Jim’s heart sped up several beats as he prayed his former partner wouldn’t press him.  
“I trust you know what you’re doing.” Eduardo growled.  
“We do what we have to do.” Jim matched the firm tone. Eduardo nodded, his face visibly skeptical. Still, he allowed Jim to walk forwards, and Jim scurried off before anything more could be said. What he did not notice was his ruffled hair, the marks on his neck, his disheveled tie, and that the second he opened the door, Eduardo had smelled Oswald all over Jim- he had a very distinctive scent after all. Furthermore, the interrogation room reeked of acts devoid of any morality, and its potency had immediately wafted into Eduardo’s nostrils. As Jim disappeared round the corner, Eduardo grinned, his arms crossing over his chest.  
“Of course,” he said to himself. “Of course the righteous angel fell for the wayward devil.” It all made sense- why Oswald Cobblepot was at the top of Amanda Waller’s list and why Eduardo had been sent to Gotham to “monitor” James Gordon. It wasn’t because he needed the help, or anything. It was because Jim Gordon was completely besotted by the Penguin, of all people, and war was coming. As Eduardo’s training had taught him, a man in love makes for a terrible soldier. At that moment, Eduardo knew what he had to do. He had to tear Jim and Oswald apart. Break them in order to turn Jim into the compliant soldier he once was. The key to taking Gotham was to break Jim Gordon and Oswald Cobblepot- but not individually, oh no. He had to poison their newfound love.  
“Oh, Jim. If only you had listened.” He thought. He made a mental note to report his findings to Waller, and moved forwards, a smirk playing at his lips. James Gordon and Oswald Cobblepot were in for a very interesting future, and Eduardo was going to be the very fuse for the impending inferno.


End file.
